


Just in case

by nephthy_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jily, stubborn James Potter, stubborn Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthy_s/pseuds/nephthy_s
Summary: With his hands still on the door James froze on hearing her words. These words that his mother had said to him a hundred and more times before. These words that just now Lily had said.





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone and everyone reading this!  
> Thank you for viewing my 1st post on ao3.  
> The drabble was a result of my mind wandering to la-la land instead of studying for exams one day before the said exam. So please be nice & kind.(*awkward giggle*)  
> Hope you all like it.

“You will fall sick”, Lily sighed.

And James did too, this was the third time she had told him this.

“Will not”, he told her again as he attempted to slyly move towards the door.

But she clearly was not letting it go, the sweater still stubbornly clutched in her hands a screaming proof.

“Fine I will take it with me just in case.”

With his hands still on the door he froze on hearing her words.

 

These words that he hadn’t heard in months. These words that were often emitted in the same way by another mouth. These words that his mother had said to him a hundred times before. “Fine I will take it with me just in case.” And he would sigh exasperatedly telling her she didn’t need to but feeling a little gratefull neverthlees because yes it is cold outside and no he won’t admit it.

 

He never liked wearing sweaters, even in the cold days of england’s winter. And having an extremely caring mother did nothing to help him in that field. But James being James can’t go down without a fight, so his mother took it upon herself to carry one for him with herself whenever they went out.

 

Nobody else did that, his father would laugh and tell him jokingly to not ask for his jumper if he changed his mind outside. Remus would tell him why it’s not a good idea to ditch the sweater. And while Sirius would suggest him to to wear a jacket instead Peter will merily follow his lead. So with them he could be happily free from the irritating piece of woolen clothing for the day. But not with his mother.

 

She had told him how he always disliked wearing a sweater even as a child. She had often told him her stories of getting him in a swaeter when he was little. The process was always the same. Whatever she did it was the same result, a disgruntled baby Potter in a more disgruntled sweater. Firstly she had to locate the hiding child and ask him nicely, then try to sweet talk him into wearing it. Then reason with him or force him or bribe him, whatever worked depending upon the little Potter’s mood.

Now that they were much older she joked about how the same process won’t work anymore. So she deviced another way. “Fine I will take it with me just in case.”

If somebody would ask he will not be able to explain the warmth that the words and action spread in him. This was their thing and he cherised it.

 

So now after so many months when he heard the same words uttered by a very different mouth it froze him. James slowly turned back just in time to catch her putting the object of their argument in her bag.

He paused and then asked, “Why?”

Lily looked up a confused expression on her face and replied back, “What why?”

“Why would you carry it with you?”, there was something in his voice that made her realise he really wanted the answer to his why.

So she took a step forward, heat rising in her cheeks, opened the door and stepping out replied “Because I would like to.”

James caught the blush that rose to her cheeks and felt the very familiar warmth spread through him once again.


End file.
